Romeo and Juliet Don't Have Anything On Us
by Brittanyismyunicorn
Summary: Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry have never been friends. Some might even say sworn enemies, but once fate steps in and pulls them closer together than they ever planned, how will they cope? How will this situation forever change their lives?
1. Chapter 1

**************Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and a few characters. if i did own glee Naya Rivera would be half naked all the time ;)**

**A/N: Hey people! sucky summary i know but i just want to say, to those of you who read, Romeo and Juliet don't have shit on us, that was sadly deleted a while ago, this is my re-write. I hope it is as good as the first one if not better. I also want to send the warning out there that this story will contain, violence, maybe a character death, smut, cursing and all of the above if you've ever read one of my stories. Also there will be were G!P i wanted to mention so if you don't like it, skip the chapter it appears in or just don't read it. There is some Finchel and Quinntana.**

**Also i'm just testing the waters with this chapter. i haven't determined if i will continue with this so if you like this chapter and want to keep reading, let me know. Okay now i'll shut up and let you read, unless you didn't read this part at all...but hopefully you did.**

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

I sigh as I sit in my English class. I think we're learning about...honestly I have no idea. I don't know what the teacher is talking about. I can't focus. All I keep thinking about is what took place last night. Last night I was officially made leader of my pack. The West side pack.

Lima has two main packs. The East side and the West side packs. There are other packs because of the number of alphas. Though there aren't many wolves that are alphas, there can only be one in each pack. More than one results in a power struggle and a fight to the death.

The East and West side packs are sworn enemies. The separation stems from an argument that happened hundreds of years ago. I'm not clear on the details but to my knowledge Lima only had one pack all those years ago until the argument.

The only thing that confuses me is that us wolves, in human form, can't tell who is a wolf and who is human. The only way to tell if another person is a wolf is if you see them in wolf form, you being in wolf form that is, but since we try to stay away from humans when in wolf form that doesn't really help. You really only know your immediate pack honestly.

We know the people in our pack because it is usually family. I don't mean we are blood related but that as we reproduce, our children become part of the pack. For example, Brittany Pierce. She's my best friend and a member of my pack because her parents are. Her father was my fathers beta.

When an alpha reaches a certain age they have to step down and allow the next alpha to rule. My father was the previous alpha and I am the current with Brittany as my beta. I always knew it was going to happen but I still don't think I'm ready. Being leader of this pack means staying here in Lima. I can't do that. I have to fulfill my dreams of being on Broadway. I have to but for right now I need my pack.

Normally if something was to happen to the alpha or the alpha leaves, the beta would step up and run the pack but Brittany is my beta and she wants to leave as well. On top of that I haven't even found my mate. Most wolves find their mate around the same age their parents found their mate. I just turned 18 and my parents found each other at 16. I feel like everything is wrong.

I finally hear the bell and I quickly grab my things and leave the room. I walk down the hall and as I turn the corner I crash into someone, dropping all my things

"Ugh fuck. Watch where your going hobbit." I hear Santana say. I roll my eyes and lean down to pick my things up

" Sorry. I didn't see you." I say as I stand back up

" Whatever." She says walking past me and bumping into my shoulder. Ugh I can't stand her. She's such a...for lack of a better word, bitch. I keep walking until I get to my locker and see my favorite two people standing there. When I get there Brittany pulls me into a hug

" Hey Rachie." She says while squeezing me tight. I giggle and say

" Hello Brittany." She lets me go and Finn hugs me and pecks my lips

"Hey Rach."

" Hello Finn." I say and grab his hand.

Finn and I have been off and on for a while. We've been on for the last six months and I think we might be together for a while, though he isn't my mate. I've seen him in my wolf form, he was still human. I didn't react to him the way they say you do when you meet your mate but I'm not sure how human wolf mating goes. I think Finn is human. Human and werewolf relationships are complicated. As wolves we want to claim our mate but that is your mates decision because when claiming a human you are infecting them and the transformation into a wolf could kill them.

We need to turn human mates so that we can fully connect. There are things mates can do but only if they are wolves. Wolves can hear each others thoughts in human form. That is also something your family can do and though that may also be a way that all werewolves communicate, they can only do it in wolf form. Mates can hear your actual thoughts. You do have the power to block some thoughts but that takes time to master.

"Walk you to class?" Finn says and I nod

"Wait, Rachel I want to talk." Britt says and I turn to her

"About what?" I ask

"Candy." She says and I nod. Candy is our code word for wolf related things and has been since we were 11. I'm not sure why we haven't changed it.

" Brittany you guys can talk about candy later." Finn says

" No Finn. This may be important." I say and he gives me a confused look

" Important candy?" He asks

" Yes. I um... I have to talk to her. See you later." I say and kiss him. I grab Britt and we walk down the hall and out the door to the football field. Then I take her under the bleachers so we aren't seen or heard by anyone else

"What is it Brittany?"

" I - we - I don't wanna train." She says with pout

" Britt you know we have to."

" I know but I'm scared. I don't want to be faster or stronger or any of that stuff. I just wanna be the same wolf I am. I don't wanna change." She says in a small voice and I sigh

"Britt we're changing for the better, I promise."

"Still, trainings gonna be hard."

"Britt you get through your mothers training in human form. She would tire even the strongest of wolves."

" Exactly! It's hard." She says while pouting.

" Britt it'll be fine I promise."

" I don't see why I have to. You're the alpha."

" But you're my beta and I need you." I say and she sighs

"Fine but I still don't like it." I pat her back and we go back inside.

I understand her not wanting to train because I'd rather not as well. When Britt and I had to step up in our pack, it made us more powerful wolves and with this new found power we must learn how to control it, so our fathers are helping us. Brittany and I finish talking and walk to our classes.

**Santana's P.O.V**

" Oh Santana." Quinn moans loudly as I bite her neck and push her against the lockers in the girls locker room. I push my fingers deeper inside her and she curls her fingers inside me.

" Fuck." I moan and hiss when I feel her nails digging into my neck. I move my hand faster and scissor my fingers as Quinn moans in my ear

" Fuck, harder baby." She says. I moan when her palm hits my clit and I finger her harder.

"Yes! I'm almost there." I kiss her hard as I feel her walls clenching tightly around my fingers and she cums moaning into my mouth. She rubs my clit with her thumb and I cum after her.

I rest my forehead against hers as we catch our breath. I slowly pull my fingers out of her and she moans and I do the same when she pulls her fingers out.

"We should get to class." She says and I shrug

" Or we could go again? Ditch and go back to my place?" I say as I suck my fingers clean

" No. We both need to get to class." She says and I roll my eyes

"Alright, whatever. You're coming to my house after school."

"Why?" She asks as she sucks her fingers. Hot

" Because my parents work late and my brother is going to his friends for the weekend after school, meaning I can have you screaming my name all night long." I say and she kisses me

"As tempting as that sounds, I told B I'd help her with her homework after school today." She says while moving from me and putting her cheerios top back on and fixing her skirt.

"So what about after?" I say and put my cheerios top back on

"Maybe if I'm in the mood."

"You can still come over. We could just watch a movie or something." I fix my skirt and we both walk towards the door.

"Yeah okay. You could run or something until I get there." She says and takes my hand

"Yeah I guess." I say and interlace our fingers as we walk into the empty hallway.

Quinn and I have been dating for five months...i think. We've known each other all our lives since her dad is my dad's beta, or was. Now she's actually my beta since I took over the pack yesterday. Dad was too old or whatever and had to step down and join the council or whatever. I had to take over because I was the next alpha.

The council is pretty much the old alphas that are still in Lima. They basically make sure we follow the rules. Like if we're accidentally exposed to humans they take care of it. They only do that for the East side. I guess the West has one too but I don't fucking know or care really.

The packs are weird as hell. Since I was an alpha since birth I was in a different pack from my family. I have been an alpha since day one but I was still a pup. My entire pack were just pups and for the most part when in wolf form your almost always with your parents. I always with my mom and little brother and to me that was my pack.

It's even hard living in a house with another alpha. Dad is strict and I think it's just his alpha asserting his authority or some shit but if he ever thought I'd honestly ever obey him, he has another thing coming. Honestly all this shit is stupid. I'm not staying in Lima to watch over that stupid ass pack and neither is Q. I'd rather be a lone wolf than this shit.

Quinn and I started dating because we fucked once and she said for it to happen again I had to take her out. We both know we aren't each others mates so we aren't really serious. Neither of us would want to find our mate and then hurt the other because they fell in love and then would have to get dumped. I guess we just like each other and we have fucking amazing sex. We get to Quinn's class and she kisses me.

"Get to class."

"Alright. I'll be here when this period ends." She nods and I kiss her again before going to class

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

The day went by fairly quickly. My day went incredibly well and I think I'll go for a run. Runs are always fun for me and my wolf. Since I'll be a lot more busy with training and things this will be the best time to do it. I put my things in my locker and walk towards the door, where I see Brittany standing. I walk over to her and we walk out.

" You want to run with me?" I ask as we walk towards the parking lot

"Can't. I asked Quinn to help me with homework today."

" You could have asked me to help you." I say as I follow her over to Quinn's car

" Not to be mean but you talk fast and use big words and I don't listen. Quinn goes slow and I can get what she's saying."

"So it has nothing to do with your crush on her." I say and she stops and gapes at me then smacks my arm

"I told you not to talk about that! She's Sans girlfriend...I can't like her."

" But she's smells like rainbows and all the good in the world right?" I say teasingly and she pouts.

She has been feeling guilty for having a crush on Quinn because of her friendship with Santana but I told her as long as she doesn't act on it then she isn't doing anything wrong.

"Okay I'm sorry. You sure you don't want to come though? We could play tag." I say as we continue walking

"You know I want to but I can't. Mom isn't happy with my grades." She says and I nod

"Okay." I say as we approach Quinn's car. I see Santana leaning against it with Quinn leaning against her, kissing her occasionally as they talk. Honestly I would say they are a cute couple and brave for being as open as they are. Brittany and I walk up to them and she says

"Ready to go Quinn?" Quinn and Santana look over to us and Santana rolls her eyes at me

"Britt what have I told you about feeding stray animals? They never leave you alone." Santana says looking at me

" Is that why she can't get rid of you?" I retort and she's about to comment when Quinn punches her arm.

"Be nice. Hey Rachel." Quinn says and smiles at me

"Hello Quinn." I say and politely smile back

"So...we leaving?" Britt says and Quinn moves from Santana to open the drivers door.

"Yeah, lets go." She says and Britt goes to the passenger side and gets in. Quinn gets in, closes the door and and lets the window down.

" Be careful. I'll call you when I get home." Santana says and leans in the window to kiss Quinn. Quinn responds and Santana and I move away from the car as they drive away.

"Bye San! Bye Rach!" Brittany yells out the window. Santana chuckles and we both wave goodbye as they drive away. After they leave we both look at each other then walk off in opposite directions then I hear

"_**Damn, she's got some legs." **_ I turn around and say

"Excuse me?" Santana turns around and says

"What?"

"You just said something."

" No I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"No I fucking didn't." I sigh and say

"Fine." As I walk away I hear

"_**Did I say that out loud? What the fuck?" **_ I turn to look at her and she's still walking away.

Did I just hear her thoughts? Is Santana a wolf? But she'd have to be in my pack for me to do that right?but I'm in human form... I'll just leave that alone for right now. I walk around the school building and into the woods once I'm far enough I strip and shift into my wolf form.

**Santana's P.O.V**

What the fuck was that? I really hope she didn't hear that. Like ew, Rachel Berry. The only reason I looked at her like that is because Quinn and I's texting during last period got a little hot and she just left me horny. That's why I'm just going to run, feeling the wind through my fur and the hard, cool ground under my feet. It relaxes me. I can burn off this extra energy too. I go behind the football field and into the woods.

I strip and transform. The second I'm completely transformed I take off. Jumping over stumps and dodging trees. God this feels good. I slow down and spot a rabbit. Perfect prey. I stop and slowly creep towards it but I step on a twig and it spots me. It runs and I quickly chase it. It's fast but I'm way faster and I could totally have already caught it but the chase is fun. It goes around a huge tree and I quickly follow then I – Ouch!

**Rachel's P.O.V**

As I run I notice how much faster I really am but my endurance isn't any better so I slowly come to a stop, beginning to feel tired and I feel something slam into my side. Hard. So hard I fly in the air a few feet before hitting the ground and sliding even further. Oww I can't breath. Did I break a rib? I close my eyes in pain and then hear a whimper.

I slowly open my eyes and see a big black wolf facing away from me, on its side at least 10 feet away from me. Is that what hit me? I slowly stand on wobbly legs and stare at her. Her? Yes it smells like a female. I slowly walk to her because she isn't moving. I get closer and stand over her. Her scent completely invades my senses and it is one of the most intoxicating scents I have ever smelled.

It's so good it's having a strange effect on me. I feel a warmth in my chest that radiates through out my whole body and then my skin begins to tingle uncomfortably. Like there are millions of insects crawling on my body and do I feel...aroused? Am I aroused?

She turns her head towards me and I stare into piercing green eyes. I feel my canines extend further and feel myself growl a deep, slow growl that I've never heard.

**Santana's P.O.V**

When I hit whatever I hit my head on, I get really dizzy. I tried to stand a few times but I just rolled. I close my eyes to try and get the world to stop spinning. When I can finally see straight I notice the heat against my back, like someone standing over me. I turn my head and look into deep dark brown eyes and when I hear the wolf growl I get horny. Like really fucking horny. What the fuck?

Fuck why does she smell so good? I just want to bite her and...oh shit.

**A/N: So that's the first chap folks. Hope you enjoyed :) Let me know how you liked it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So glad you guys liked the first chap! :D now on to the second. Side note - When you see_ bold italics_ that's a thought that Rachel heard and bold is rachel's thoughts. Forgot to mention the in the first chap so now here we go**

**Santana's P.O.V**

Fuck. This is my mate. I can't bite her or let her bite me. I didn't really listen when my parents told me about the mate thing but I remember they said stay calm, breath and stay in control. I know we can't claim each other until our human sides have started loving each other. Something about us ending up hating each other or something because our human sides never had that choice.

I can't remember all the details but I know us biting each other can't happen. Fuck. I quickly get to my feet and she growls and tries to move closer. I try to fight my wolf but it's like she's pushing me to the back of my mind and I have to stay in control. Fucking bitch. I growl and show my teeth. I'm ready to lunge at her and claim what's mine when I hear a loud ass whistle. Fuck! I do my best to cover my ears but it doesn't work well with no hands.

Whatever asshole is blowing this fucking whistle decides to do it for a long time. When they stop I'm going to rip their fucking head off! Finally it stops and I look around to see to see a tall old man dressed like a lumber jack. I charge at him and stands there calmly and right before get to him he blows that fucking whistle again! Damn it! I stop and back up a bit but when I hear her whimper I get pissed all over again. I will fucking tear him limb from limb!

"I suggest you relax, unless you want me to blow this again?" He says and I sigh and try to relax so I sit on the ground.

"Good. Now I won't hurt either of you, I just want to help. I need both of you to shift back into your human forms." He says and I'm glad to comply. I'm so ready to tell this fucker off. I shift back and quickly stand.

"What the fuck is your problem?!"

"Would you rather I let you two claim each other?"

"Blowing that fucking whistle was still uncalled for!"

"I have to agree. It wasn't necessary to blow it for so long." I hear from behind me. I turn around to see

"Berry?!" Oh hell no! Berry is not my fucking mate!

"Santana my ears already hurt. I'd appreciate it if you spoke in a lower tone."

"You want me to lower my fucking voice?! How the fuck aren't you screaming over this?! If you're not aware of what's going on, then let me inform you. We. Are. Fucking. Mates!"

I can't fucking believe this shit! Of all the fucking people in the world, I get stuck with Rachel fucking Berry. Unbelievable.

"Though this is a shock, I would rather handle this rationally. We...you and I, can't be mates. We probably just took the feeling in the wrong way. It must have been one of-" She says but the old dude cuts her off

"You are mates. Why don't we go inside and talk about this." I turn to him and say

"You're some creepy old dude who lives in the woods. We're two, well one hot teenage girl and another one, who are both naked. There's no way in hell I'm going in there " The man rolls his eyes

"I told you I wanted to help. Both of you could tear me limb from limb." Ugh he's got a point but I'm still not going in there.

"Look gramps, I don't need your help so I'm out." I say and turn to walk away.

"So you're aware that you could possibly die?" Die?

"What?" I say while turning back to him.

"Just come inside. I have clothes you two can put on." Ugh

"Whatever." I look at him and then at Berry and I gotta admit, she has a nice body...wait. What the hell am I saying? That had to be my wolf. She's still apart of me but she kinda has a mind of her own. The old dude looks at us and walks toward the cabin. Rachel begins to follow him so I follow her and we walk in.

Ugh this house smells like old people and wood. It's a cool little place though. It's not what I expected. It feels super homey with pictures of people, I'm guessing his wife and kids. There's some serious vintage furniture but looks super comfortable. I expected like guns to be on the wall with dead animals everywhere, but this guy oddly doesn't even look like the type.

You can tell he's fit for an old guy and has to be 6'1 or 6'2. He's almost my complexion, just a shade lighter. He has a low hair cut and his hair is really dark. He has a well groomed goatee with some areas of gray and even though it's obvious he's older he doesn't have very many wrinkles in his face.

Rachel and I stand in the living room and he walks up the stairs. I look over to Rachel and she looks at me and I roll my eyes. _**How the fuck did I get stuck with her? My wolf must be insane or something. I mean it's Rachel Berry **_

" And what's wrong with your mate being Rachel Berry?" She says and I look at her

"What?"

"Just because we're mates does not mean your wolf is insane." What the fuck? I know I didn't say that out loud

" What the fuck are you talking about?"

"You just said, and I quote, How the fuck did I get stuck with her? My wolf must be insane or something. I mean it's Rachel Berry."

"I didn't say shit."

"I heard you."

"Yeah but I didn't say that, I thought it. You can hear my thoughts?"

"I..."

"She probably can." I hear the old man say as he comes down the stairs. He hands us some clothes and then says they're his wife and daughters

"Mates can communicate telepathically just like when in wolf form you can communicate with your pack. You two can use telepathy in human and wolf form." He says while we dress

"But why can she hear my thoughts? I don't want her to know what I'm thinking." I ask as I put on the shirt. _**Is everyone in his family a lumber jack? **_I hear Rachel giggle and I look at her

" You heard that too huh?" I ask and she nods

"To answer your question, you're probably projecting them to her without knowing it. That happens."

"Who the hell are you?" I ask and he smiles at me. He goes to sit in a chair and picks up a pipe from the table next to it. He pulls out a box of matches from his pocket and lights one then lights his pipe and takes a few puffs before crossing his legs and looking at me.

"My name is Solomon. Have either of you heard of the wise one?" He asks and we nod.

"It's some myth about some dude that knows everything about werewolves." I say and roll my eyes. What the fuck does that have to do with anything?

"It's no myth." He says

"You're the wise one?" Rachel asks and he nods

" I have been around for quite some time. I know the answer to any question you may ask, as long as it is about our kind."

"So you're like old as shit right?" I ask

"Santana that is not appropriate. I apologize for that Solomon." Rachel says and I roll my eyes. He smiles at her and nods.

"Anyway, what's this shit about me dying?" I ask.

"Take a seat." He says and Rachel and I sit on a couch and it is as comfortable as it looks.

"Death is a possibility. It won't necessarily happen."

"Well why would it happen at all?" Rachel asks

"I have seen few instances when two mates, human sides, do not like each other. Each case has ended differently."

"What happened?" I ask. He takes a puff of his pipe and then says

"Well in all of the cases the two people refused to even try to date or anything. In one case one person moved and both wolves suffered. Their wolves eventually died and if your wolf die, you die as well. In another case the people killed each other, in wolf form of course. Since their human sides didn't connect, when they claimed each other, the love their wolves had quickly turned to hate. Whenever they shifted their wolves set out to find them. To kill them."

"Why?" Rachel asks

"Because the wolf didn't have it's mate fully and felt cheated. They eventually killed each other."

"Okay so where's the part about not dying?" I ask

"That is the most simple part. You and Rachel's human sides connect. Your wolf chooses your mate for a reason. There is no way they would have chosen each other if their human sides weren't compatible."

"So basically date her or die?" I ask and he nods

"You can start slow, become friends and then take it from there."

"But we're both in relationships." Rachel says

"Those mean nothing compared to what have or will have. It's painfully obvious you two aren't fond of each other. You will have to get over that and attempt to be together."

"Do you realize how fucking stupid this is? We don't want each other." I say

"Doesn't matter. Your wolf needs it's mate to survive. Even lone wolves have a mate." He says and I sigh. This is bullshit.

"I can do friends, if you're willing." Rachel says

"What choice do I have?" I say and she nods

"How do I keep her out of my head?"

"Well the reason she could even do it without you knowing is because you tow made eye contact. You can control it, just like if you were in your wolf form." He says and I nod and try it out.

"_**Can you hear me?" **_I think. This time trying to be sure she can't hear me. She doesn't respond so I guess it worked. I do it again this time trying to let her hear and she responds

"**Yes." **I hear her say in my head

"Alright, I got this. So is there anything else or can I go?" I ask

"No you can go but I just want to warn you. Your relationship will get very serious, very quickly so your friendship won't last very long. You will fall in love quickly and very deep and also at some point you will connect emotionally."

"What do you mean?" Rachel says

"You'll be able to feel each others emotions, without it effecting your own. Also physical intimacy will be... more intense. You'll understand when you get there." Is he talking about sex? Ew

"Yeah that's all I can handle for one day. Bye." I say and walk to the door.

"If you two have anymore questions, feel free to come back anytime."

"Thank you. Goodbye Solomon." Rachel says. I walk out the door with Rachel following me. I turn around and look at her.

"So..."

"See you at school." She says and starts to walk away

"Wait." I say and follow her. She doesn't stop walking but she looks at me

"Shouldn't we like exchange numbers or something?"

"If we need to get in touch we can just can simply speak telepathically."

"Yeah but normal people use a phone."

"I'll give it to you later."

"Alright. So...what are you doing tomorrow?"

"I have something planned with my father."

"Oh."

"But I'm free Sunday. You can come to my house if you want?" She says and I nod

"Yeah, cool, So I guess I'll talk to you later?" I say and she nods. I turn in the other direction and walk to my stuff

When I get home to go straight to my room to lie down and think. I have to dump Q. I don't think she'll take it very hard but still, I don't wanna do it. I have to tell her I found my mate. Maybe I'll do that after I figure this out with Rachel. She's still with Finnocence so why not? That's totally gross though. What if they're in love? What am I supposed to do if she's in love with someone else? I see i'll have to visit Solomon again. I stare at my ceiling and sigh and the next thing I did even surprised me.

"_**Rachel?" **_ I call out in my mind

"**Yes?" **I hear her respond

"_**You busy?" **_

"**No. Just thinking." **

"_**Penny for your thoughts?" **_

"**Just thinking about this situation. It was very unexpected." **

"_**Hell yeah it was but it could've been worse. At least your mate is hot."**_

"**You're right, it could have been worse. It could have been David Karofsky."**

"_**Or jew fro of f- uh nevermind." **_

"**What? Say it."**

"_**Finn. Why are you dating that idiot anyway? You could do so much better. Anyone could do better than him."**_

"**He's my first love and first real relationship." **

"_**So? He's an idiot." **_

" **Don't insult him." **

" _**So if you're in love with him, how can anything happen with us?"**_

"**I'm not sure." **

"_**So did he take your virginity or are you still a virgin?" **_

"**No and no." **

"_**What? I didn't expect that. So who has your V card?"**_

"**Brittany." **

"_**As in Brittany Pierce?**_

"**Yes." **

" _**She never told me that. How long have you two known each other?" **_

"**Since birth really. Her dad was my dad's beta." **

"_**I didn't even know she was a fucking wolf!" **_ I feel so left out

Rachel and I kept talking and getting to know each other, well into the next morning and she's actually a pretty cool chick. She loves scary movies even though they scare the shit out of her. She loves old tv shows and her favorite color is purple. When she was little she loved piglet from _Winnie the Pooh._ She liked it so much that piglet became her nickname until she was 13. We actually fell asleep talking and it was kinda nice, I guess. It was easy to be open with her and I don't know why but it was alright.

**A/N: Hope that was good. So let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm really happy that I have some people who read the original back :) a little heads up, this version will be different. Can't tell you how but it will be and hopefully I get to complete it this time. Also the bold and italics are Rachel and Santana talking telepathically so don't forget that.**

**Santana's P.O.V**

When I get to school on Monday I see Quinn standing at my locker. Fuck me. Because of what happened on Friday I told her not to come over and I haven't spoken to her since. I've been talking to Rachel and that's it. We hung out like all day yesterday. Her fathers are out of town right now so we just hung out all day at her house, and her house is fucking huge. I never really noticed when she had that party junior year. There's another side to her basement and it's filled with fucking games an movies and it's awesome. I hadn't even thought about Quinn until now. I walk up to her and say

"Hey babe."

"Don't hey babe me. First you blow me off then you ignore me all weekend? What's up with you?"

"I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"You could have just said that instead of ignoring me." She says while rolling her eyes

"I'll make it up to you. Come over tonight."

"I'll think about it." She says and walks off.

**Rachel's P.O.V**

I get to school and go to my locker. Spending time with Santana was a lot more fun then I thought it would be. Her snarky comments are a lot more funny when they aren't directed at me and are just at the TV. I noticed that when she watches movies she likes to lay on her side with her knees up to her chest. When she doesn't approve of something she scrunches her nose and when she falls asleep she cuddles anything near. It's actually really cute. As I put in my combination at my locker I hear

"Rachel." I turn around to see Finn looking at me. I completely forgot that I haven't talked to him all weekend

"Hello Finn."

"Why haven't I heard from you?" He asks

"I'm sorry. I've just had a lot on my mind."

"I was worried."

"I'm sorry." I and take his hand

"It's okay." He smiles at me and I give him a small one back. Something about us feels...off. I'm not sure what it is but something is different.

"Hey Rachel." I hear from behind me and I turn to my left to see Santana. I smile at her and say

"Hello Santana."

"What do you want Santana?" Finn says and Santana raises an eyebrow at him

"What did you say?" She asks and he gulps

"I-I just meant is there something you want? Because you don't usually talk to Rachel or call her Rachel." Santana narrows her eyes and says

"Well Rachel and I are friends now, unless you have a problem with that?" She raises an eyebrow challengingly and Finn quickly shakes his head no.

It's obvious he's terrified because of his body language and the smell of fear that is pouring off of him. I don't really understand why he is so fearful. It's just Santana. Maybe he can feel her authority because of her being an alpha? When Santana smirks I know she can smell his fear as well. She's just staring at him and then I see her eyes flash green. I'm guessing her wolf is partially present. She glances at our clasped hands and growls lowly but with the way Finn dropped my hand, its obvious he heard it.

"Shouldn't you be getting to class Finn?" Santana says and he nods

"Yeah, bye Rach. See you later." He says and goes to kiss my cheek but Santana growls again and he just leaves

" Um...Santana?" I say and she takes her eyes off Finns retreating form

"Walk you to class?" She asks and I nod as I start to walk

"What was that exactly?"

"What was what?" She asks

"You being possessive and almost scarring Finn to tears."

"Possessive? I have no idea what you're talking about."

" Santana come on, you were ready to rip his head off."

"Rachel, I seriously don't know what you're talking about." She says seriously. Either she is a very good actress or she really doesn't know. Did her wolf take control? I stop walking and turn to her looking straight into her eyes

"Do you really not know what happened?" I say and she sighs

"My wolf got jealous or whatever. I couldn't control it."

"Okay, next time just be honest." I say and she nods then we continue walking

"You want to hang out after school today?" She asks and I nod but then say

"Wait, I can't I have to do something with my dad." I say

"You have to do stuff with your dad a lot but fuck I just remembered I'm busy too. All fucking week ." She says with a groan

"Me too. We could talk after though."

"Yeah." She says and we get to my class just before the bell rings.

"You're late." I say and she shrugs

"Get to class Santana."

"Yeah, whatever mom. I'll meet you here at the end of the period." She says and hugs me. Even though it was just a hug my breath hitched at the contact but that may have been from the surprise that she willingly hugged me.

I wish I didn't have to train this week. Being with Santana is fun and outside of school she isn't as mean. She's funny and smart and a real sweetheart. Sunday we went to get coffee and we were in line behind and elderly lady. She said she had to use the bathroom but was walking toward the doors of the Lima bean so I watched. She actually went and opened the door for the woman and then came back, like that never happened and glared at a guy who commented about her cutting, even though she was in front of me. She tried to wave it off but that was incredibly sweet.

After class Santana stood right outside the door like she said. I walk to her and we head to my next class.

"Where's Quinn?" I ask and she shrugs

"She's pissed at me."

"Why?"

"I didn't talk to her like at all over the weekend."

"Why not?"

" I forgot." She says with a shrug

"Oh." I say and as we walk Brittany skips over to us

"Hey Rach, Sannie. You guys like each other now?" She asks

"Hey B, and yeah you could say that." Santana says and squeals in delight

"Yay! That's so awesome! Now my bff's are gf's!"

"Wait, what? Britt we aren't dating." I say

" But you like each other?"

"As friends." Santana says

"For now." Brittany says nonchalantly and walks off

"That was -"

"Weird? Yeah." Santana says finishing my sentence and I nod in agreement

Santana and I spent, pretty much, the whole day together. She walked me to all my classes and we ate lunch together. Just me, her and Brittany in the auditorium. The day went by quickly and before I knew it, Britt and I were saying goodbye to Santana and sitting in Britt's living room.

"How long do we have to do this?" Britt says as she pouts from her seat next to me on the couch.

"Until we've adjusted to our knew strengths." I say and she groans

"I want to lay with Lord Tubbington and watch a movie and I know you want to be with San."

"That's not true."

"Well I know you don't want to do it either." I nod and our fathers come out of the kitchen

"Ready girls?" Brandon, Britt's father, says and we sigh and nod

"It won't be hard girls. I promise." My daddy Hiram says

We all got in the car, drove to the far part of the west side of Lima. We shift and begin our training once we get there. At first it was fun. Running, hunting, playing but it quickly turned harder as we worked on endurance. When we finished I was so tired, I took the worlds quickest shower and sprawled across my bed. I know both my human and wolf, sides will feel better after a good nights rest. As I lay across my bed I hear

"_**How was your day piglet?" **_ Santana says

"**Who told you, you could call me that?" **I ask

"_**Me." **_

"**No. If you want to give me a pet name, be original."**

"_**Alright munchkin, how are you?"**_ I smile a little at the name. Not the most original but I like it

" **Tired and my back hurts." **

"_**Poor baby, want me to massage it?" **_

"**Yes. That sounds lovely." **

"_**Well you'd have to come to me because my legs are killing me." **_

"**We're both in bad condition." **

"_**Got that right." **_

"**Quinn still mad?" **I ask

"_**Yep. You talk to Finnocence or did I scare him too much?" **_

" **I'm not sure you're the reason I haven't talked to him, but no I haven't." **

"_**You should dump him." **_

"**Why would I do that?"**

" _**Because you have me now." **_

"**We aren't dating." **

"_**Because you're dating the fucking jolly green giant." **_

"**You're dating Quinn." **I point out

"_**Details, details."**_

"**So you're saying if I-"**

"_**Weren't dating Finn I'd ask you out? No but it would eventually happen." **_

"**Well when we get closer to it 'eventually happening' I'll break up with Finn. Maybe." **

"_**Maybe?"**_

"**Yes, maybe." **

"_**Alright Berry."**_

"**Okay Lopez." **I hear her chuckle and I laugh softly

"_**God, I'm hot." **_

"**And conceited." **

"_**Not that hot, even though I am that too." **_ She says and I can hear the smirk in her voice

"**What are you wearing?" **

"_**Why? Do you want me to take it off?"**_ She says and I can hear the seductive tone in her voice causing me to blush

"**What? I- no. I just wanted to know because too much clothing can make you hot." **

"_**Well all I have on is my bra and panties." **_ Oh...don't think about it. Don't think about it. Do. Not. Think about it.

"_**Rachel?" **_

"**Uh...yes?"**

"_**Goodnight." **_

"**Goodnight Santana." **

The thought of Santana only in her underwear and bra is incredibly arousing. She is very attractive and very sexual. It's a bit hard to not get turned on by her but I have to restrain myself. I try not to think about it and turn on my side, falling asleep almost instantly.

**A/N: Short I know, but hopefully good. Let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**\Santana's P.O.V.**

"What is up with you and Berry." Quinn asks me for what seems like the millionth time in the last three weeks. This is like her favorite fucking question now. Since I found out about Rachel being my mate, my relationship with Quinn has been a little rocky. So today I invited her over to just hang and maybe have some make up sex or something but no. She wants to talk about Rachel. Again.

"Nothing. Why do you keep asking me that?" I say annoyed

"Because something is going on so don't give me that _'We're just friends' _bullshit because I know it isn't true." She says calmly. I hate when she does that. She'll be all calm and shit and then flip the next minute.

"Babe, she's my friend now. Now let's get back to gettin our sweet lady kisses on." I say and start to kiss her neck. I start to think she's letting it go but I'm wrong. She pushes me away and gets up from my bed

"Are you cheating on me with her?" She asks

"What? I'm not cheating on you with anyone."

"Then what is it? You two aren't just friends and if you honestly believe that then you both need to look up the definition of a friend." She says

Over the past couple weeks Rachel and I have gotten a lot closer but it can't really seem like we're dating.

"People have actually asked me if we broke up." Damn

"Quinn -"

"Just be honest Santana." She says and I sigh. Ugh

"Fine. A few weeks ago we found out we were mates." I say and her eyes go wide and she says

"What?"

"She's my mate Q."

"Yeah I got that part." She pauses

"So...we're over?" She asks and I sigh

"Do you want to be over?" I ask

"If you found your mate, what I want doesn't really matter, now does it?"

"Yeah, it does. She's still with Finnept so-"

"So you just wanted to stay with me until she was available." She says while shaking her head

"No. We're just starting off as friends."

"Then when it becomes more I'm gonna get dumped." She says and I stay quiet

"We should break up." She says sighing and running a hand through her hair.

"You're sure that's what you wanna do?" I ask and she nods

"Yeah, we have to."

"Okay. Friends?" I ask and she smiles at me

"Always."

"Break up sex?" She stands silently thinking it over then comes to me, straddling my hips and kisses me. I squeeze her ass as she bites my lip and pushes me back on the bed. I go to pull off her shirt and my phone rings from somewhere on the bed.

"Ignore it." Quinn whispers in my ear and then sucks on my neck. I ignore it and moan when she starts to bite and drag her teeth over my pulse point then my phone rings again. I have a feeling if I ignore it they'll just call back which is really going to piss me off. I huff and grab my phone, not looking to see who's calling, and answer it.

"Hello?"

"**Hi Santana, Are you busy?"** Rachel says

"Well...um...sorta. What's up?"

"**I was wondering if you could help me with my Spanish homework? If you had time." **

"I..." Fuck, how did she get down my pants so fast. She's purposely torturing me by slowly running her finger over my clit.

"Oh...Rachel." I moan into the phone. Oh shit.

"**Santana, are you okay?" **Quinn looks up at me with a _'What the fuck?'_ face and I answer Rachel.

"I-yeah. I'll come by in a few."

"**Oh, okay. See you then." ** She says and hangs up. I look back at Q.

"Did you seriously just call me Rachel?"

"I- No. I didn't mean to. She was on the phone and -"

"Just stop. It's okay, she's your mate so I get it." She says with a shrug. Then she pulls her hand out of my pants and pecks my lips.

"Talk to you later S." She says while standing and getting her stuff then walks out. Damn it! I wasn't moaning her name, I was just moaning and called her name to get her attention. Ugh fuck it. I might as well go to Rachel's house now.

All Rachel's homework is, is translating sentences into English. After we finished with that she asked me to give her some more sentences to translate so I did some easy ones.

"Come on Santana! How am I going to learn anything if you keep giving me all this easy stuff?!" She says with a pout and I laugh.

"How about we take a break while I think of something harder?"

"Fine. How are you and Quinn? I assume good because her scent is all over you."

"We broke up." I say and she furrows her eyebrows. She's so cute. Wait what?

"Why?" She asks

"Told her about finding my mate so she ended it." I say

"Oh. Sorry to hear that." She says and I shrug

"What about you and the village idiot?"

"Can you ever say his name?"

"Nope, now answer my question." I say and she sighs and moves her homework from her lap and to her bed

" I don't know about us. Something doesn't seem right anymore."

"Maybe you're realizing you can do better?" She shrugs

"Things just aren't the same." She says and I nod in understanding

"Alright. You ready?" I ask

"Yes, if they are going to be more challenging."

"Alright. Me gusta mucho."

"I like you a lot."

"Good. I like you too." I say jokingly and she laughs

" Tu me vuelves loca."

"Umm...you drive me crazy?" She says unsure

"Mhm. Next one. Te casarías conmigo?"

"Oh I know that one! Will you marry me?!" She says excitedly

"Rachel! This is so sudden." I place my hand over my mouth in fake shock and Rachel laughs. She puts her hand on my knee and keeps laughing. I lean back on my hands and turn more towards her.

"Mi princessa." I say looking into her eyes

"My princess." She says staring back into my eyes. My eyes flicker to her lips and I lick my own

"Tienes los labios muy sexy."

" I don't know that one." She says softly. I move closer and say.

"I said you have very sexy lips."

"Oh...I...thank you." She says as she starts to blush. She ducks her head slightly and I move closer to her until our thighs touch.

"Besame." I say

"Kiss me." She says quietly and I do just that. I kiss her softly, just feeling her lips against mine then I gently suck her lip into my mouth. She puts her hand on the back of my neck and pulls me closer as I gently lay her on her back. I part my lips and slide my tongue in her mouth as I caress her sides. She sucks my tongue and I can't help the moan that escapes my lips. I slide my hands to her back and unclasp her bra and she arches her back to help me out. The second I'm about to unclasp it the door it, the doorbell rings. Fuck! She gently pushes my shoulders back and I sit up.

"I...have to get that." She says panting slightly

"They'll go away." I say and the doorbell rings again

"They don't seem to be going anywhere." She says, I sigh and move off of her. Ugh, why can't I get any today? Then she gets up and goes downstairs

**Rachel's P.O.V**

Thank God the doorbell rang. I don't know what just happened but it shouldn't have happened! I have a boyfriend. Oh my goodness! I just cheated on my boyfriend! What's wrong with me?! How could I do that? I go open the door and just the person I need to talk to is on the other side

"Britt!" I say and pull her into the house and close the door

"Hey Rachie."

"Brittany I have to talk to you."

"What's wrong?"

"Santana and I kissed."

"Is that why you're red and you smell horny and like Santana?" She asks and I nod

"Where is she?"

"Upstairs. In my room."

" Oh. You guys were gonna do more than kiss." She says and wiggles her eyebrows

"Britt! This is serious! I cheated on Finn!" I whisper harshly

" So? Sannies you're mate. You're supposed to be together." What?

" Britt I never said Santana was my mate. I just said I found my mate."

"Yeah then you started being with San. It wasn't that hard to figure out."

"Oh."

"So you should dump Finn and be with San so you can be happy."

"I don't know Britt. Finn and I have so much history and I don't want to hurt him."

"You gotta choose one day though."

"I know." I say and she nods and walks upstairs

With Brittany here, there was no awkawardness between Santana and I. I'm sure she wants to talk abouth the kiss but I don't. I have a lot to think about and I'm really conflicted. I like her and she is my mate but I love Finn...I think. Santana leaves before Brittany and I'm relieved. After Britt goes home I take a shower and lie down.

"_**Rachel?" **_I hear Santana call out to me

"_**Rachel?" **_She says again but I don't answer

" _**So you're just gonna fucking ignore me? Whatever. Fuck it then." **_ She says and I don't hear anything after that


	5. Chapter 5

**Rachel's P.O.V**

The next day I walk to my locker and I'm hoping Santana will be there but she's nowhere in sight and I can't help but feel disappointed by that. I go to my locker and as I turn in the combination I hear Finn behind me

"Hey Rach." He says and then kisses my cheek

"Hello Finn." I say while opening my locker, not looking at him

"What's wrong?"

"I think we need to take break." I say getting right to the point.

"What? Why?" He says looking confused. I close my locker and turn to him

"I just...I have some things to think about."

"Is this about Santana?" He says angrily

"I just need time okay? Please give me that."

"Fine." He says and walks off angrily. I sigh and walk to class

**Santana's P.O.V **

If this dumb fuck doesn't hurry up! Everyone in my pack is here but that dumbass Finn! I said before school starts, everyone was to meet by the bleachers for a quick meeting. Tina and Mike were there before Quinn and I got there. After us Sam and Blaine came and now the fucking bell just rung and we're all gonna be late.

"Fuck it. We're starting without him. Alright so everyone knows tonight is the full moon right?" I say and they nod.

"Meaning I know everyone is a little on edge, so just meet at our normal spot after school and we'll go from there alright?" I say and they all nod again.

Whenever it's a full moon, it's a lot harder to control your wolf and you're sensitive to everything. Touches, smells, sounds and your emotions are everywhere but the last thing you want to do is get angry and lose control of your wolf, because depending on your wolf, two things can happen. Your wolf can break lose and you shift right then on the spot or your wolf can take over your human side and beat the shit out of someone, but most of the time if your wolf takes over your human side you have minutes before you shift.

You also get really horny or hungry, sometimes both. SO many things can go wrong, on days like this, that everyone has to be extremely careful.

"Alright. I'll see you guys after school. Don't be late either." I say and everyone starts to leave.

"Stay the hell away from my girlfriend!" Finn shouts and comes stalking towards me. Okay Santana, keep your cool. Breathe, in and out. In and out. We all stop as he walks up to me

"Stay away from Rachel!" He shouts and I roll my eyes

"Let's get something straight here, I don't take orders from anyone. I'm your fucking alpha so if you ever tell me what to do again I. Will. Fucking. Ends. You. Comprende?"

" I don't care about you being my alpha! Stay -"

The next thing I know, Sam, Blaine and Mike are holding me down and Finn is on the ground. What the fuck did I do? I stop struggling against them and calmly tell them to let me go. I stand and wipe the dirt off my cheerios skirt then walk over to where Finn is on the ground. His nose is bleeding and he has a split lip.

"San?" I hear Quinn call me and I look up from him to her

"You calm now?"

"Yeah."

"You seriously kicked his ass." Tina says

"Yeah, next time I get into a fight I'm using that." Mike says and I roll my eyes. Like he fights.

"And it was so fast. First the punch to the stomach then the knee to the face." Sam says

"Remind me never to make you angry." Blaine says as he stares at Finn. Fuck, I lost control.

"You're kinda hot with green eyes." Mike says and Tina elbows him

"Ow! I was just saying." He says while rubbing his ribs. I sigh and shake my head

"Mike, Sam help me get him to the nurse's office." I say and they nod. Damn it, I didn't mean to lose control like that. Mike and Sam pick him up and throw one of his arms over their shoulders and they start to walk with Finns feet dragging on the ground.

"What do we say?" Sam asks.

"I'll think of something. Let's go." I say and we walk to the nurses office. Luckily everyone's in class so we avoid questions and people watching us. They lay him down on a couch and I tell the nurse he was playing around and fell down the bleachers then go to class.

After last night with Rachel...I don't know where we stand. It hurt that she just fucking ignored me. I honestly don't want to talk to her today, at all. This situation is confusing enough with both of us, well now just her, being in a relationship and us not being together could kill us and this shit is just ridiculous. I like Rachel. I'd date her, not that I have a choice anyway, but it wouldn't kill me. Anyway she's stuck on dumbass so what can I do? But whatever. I mean like no matter what she's mine and we're like destined to be together right?

At lunch I just grabbed something to eat and went to the auditorium. I don't want to hear any noise or be surrounded by all those people. I'm too on edge and one wrong look, sound or word is going to set me off. I sit and quickly eat my lunch. I stare at the stage ahead of me and try to relax my wolf but I have all this anxious energy for no reason. I hear the door behind me close and then footsteps. I hope for their sake they don't say shit to me. I close my eyes because I already know who it is from her scent. I keep my eyes closed until I feel her body heat, like she's hovering over me. Oddly I'm much more calmer, well my wolf is. I'm still pissed. I inhale deeply and say

"Can I help you?"

"Yes." She says

"How can I help you?"

"By telling me why you're avoiding me."

"Don't like being ignored? Now you know how I felt."

"Don't be like that Santana." She says and I turn and look at her

"Like what? You didn't want to talk to me so I made sure I didn't tempt you." I say and she sighs.

" Do you know what happened to Finn? He won't tell me." She asks. I cross my arms and roll my eyes

"He pissed me off." I say and she gasps

"Santana that is no reason to become physically violent!"

"It is! You don't get in your alphas face about shit! I don't give a fuck what it is!" I say and she sighs

"You're his alpha?" She asks and I nod

"I didn't even know he was a wolf." She says more to herself than me

"Why did he confront you?" She asks

"You. He told me to stay away from you." I say and she nods

"I told him we should take a break."

"And apparently I had something to do with that?"

"Yes...well he just assumed but yes you did contribute to me asking for a break. Santana that kiss was wrong and it was unfair to him. I'm just really confused right now and that kiss didn't help. I don't regret it but that doesn't make it right."

"It felt right." I say quietly to myself

"Yes it did..." She sighs and I look at her

"Why are you making this so difficult? You're my mate so we're gonna be together no matter what so let's just be together." I say and she sighs

"I'm just...give me some time Santana."

"Alright whatever. I'll just keep my lips to myself or maybe on anyone else but you." I say and she sighs. I tilt my head back slightly and close my eyes again and then I feel a pair of lips on mine. I return the kiss but then the bell rings and she pulls away but doesn't move very far from my face. I stare into her eyes and lick my lips.

"You said you'd keep your lips to yourself...I didn't." She whispers and then stands straight up

"Come to my house at 8 and bring a bathing suit." Then she leaves. I'm really confused...a bathing suit?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter is a bit...mature. I guess. anyway, enjoy**

**Rachel's P.O.V**

I am confused. I think I am beginning to have feelings for Santana but, I may still be in love with Finn. Though I'm still not sure. That's why I asked Finn for a break. I need time to think about this. My wolf wants Santana 100 percent, which is obvious, but I don't know. I feel as if I am ultimately going to choose Santana because of our connection as mates. I don't want to hurt anyone but that is inevitable. I feel like I need someone to talk to about this.

"So you're confused to if you love Finn?" Kurt says as we walk up the hill. We are in the forest on the far West side of Lima. My pack always meet here on a full moon so after school that's where we all went. Kurt, Mercedes, Britt, Noah and Sugar are in my pack. I think Kurt and I are the last to arrive because once we get to our meeting spot there is nothing there but clothes

"Yes." I say and begin to strip

"Run with me?" I say and he nods as he takes off his shirt

"What's confusing you?" He asks

"Santana is my mate but Finn and I have been together for so long." I say and then I quickly shift and Kurt rolls his eyes

"You could have waited for me." He says then shifts

"_Sorry." _I project to him and he nods his head. Kurt's wolf isn't much smaller than mine but you can tell the difference and he is a pure white wolf with blue eyes.

"It's fine." He projects back and starts to walk

"Now, if Santana is your mate, you can't fight it Rachel. Your wolf won't let you and neither will your heart."

"_But I don't want to hurt Finn." _ I say as I search for an animal to hunt

"Finn will move on and he will be fine. You don't have a choice in the matter."

"_So I should just dump him?" _I ask and then take off running. Kurt trails behind me and says

"Yes. It's for the best." Then he runs ahead of me and brushes my face with his tail. We both laugh and I run beside him

"So has Santana hinted at wanting to be with you at all?"

"_Hinted? When is Santana ever subtle about anything? She told me we should just be together because it's going to happen anyway because I'm her mate." _

"She has a point."

"_Maybe." _

"So that's why you two have been so close lately."

"_That's it." _We continue running and I tell him all about Solomon and how we found out we were mates and everything that Solomon told us. Then we went to play and hunt and enjoy time together. Mercedes joined us in our hunt and then we all played a game as a pack. By the time we all got back to our meeting place, it was already 7. I shift back to my human form and get ready to leave. Normally we don't leave until at least 10 but I did invite Santana over today. I said goodbye to everybody and got dressed and left.

**Santana's P.O.V**

After school I met my pack on the far end of East Lima. There's nothing but woods and humans are barely are out there. I'm the last to get there but I see Mike in our meeting spot. With all these trees its always hard to determine where our actual spot was. As gross as it sounds I had everyone pee on a tree. That way we'd know that was our spot because of the scent. I get closer and see Mike scratching his claws against a tree. Tina isn't far from him, she's on her back swiping her paw at any passing bugs.

Sam and Blaine are no where in sight but I catch their scent so I know they're here. Quinn is chasing a squirrel around and I can't help but chuckle because it's literally making her chase her tail. I walk to them, take my clothes off and shift then just sit and watch my pack. 10 minutes later, Finn shows up in wolf form and just runs off. I lie in the grass and and just sit there. Quinn walks up to me and lays her head on my back.

"_What's wrong San?" _She asks

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"_Oh. I forgot you get all reflective on full moons." _She says playfully and nudges her nose into my back

"_You're sure you're okay?"_ She asks

"I'm just...confused."

"_About what?" _

"Rachel told Finn she wanted a break. That's why he flipped on me today and yesterday we kissed an -"

"_You kissed?" _

"Yeah. Then she ignored me. So today I ignored her and then she got me to talk to her. She told me she needed time before we could get together but right after that she kissed me."

"_And you're confused to why she kissed you?" _

"Yep."

"_Maybe she's confused because her wolf is pulling her towards you but she still likes Finn, or loves him or whatever. Her wolf may have been the reason she kissed you. With the full moon you know how easy it is for your wolf to take control."_

"Okay then why'd she invite me over tonight and tell me to bring a swimming suit?"

"_A swimming suit? It's cold outside."_

"I know so I don't know why I need it."

"_Well we don't get cold anyway. Maybe she wants to see you half naked? Sans getting some tonight." _I hear her chuckle and I shake my head

"Whatever. It's Rachel. I probably wouldn't get any if we were together a year." I say and she laughs

"_Doubt it. You could talk a nun out of their panties." _

"If it's a nun then they can keep their panties. Nuns are old."

"_Not all of them." _

"Sure." I say and lift up.

"Come run with me." I say and she takes off and I follow. Quinn and I run and wrestle before I go back to our meeting spot. I shift back and so does Quinn.

"It's already 7. I gotta go. You got this right?" I ask while I put my clothes back on

"Yeah. Have fun." She says with a wink and I shake my head and get in my car and go home. I hurry to take a shower and grab my swimming suit and drive over to Rachel's. Since I've been here before I know that Rachel's house is fucking huge. I don't know what her parents do but they have to do it very well. I park my car in the driveway and go ring the doorbell.

"Hey." I say when Rachel answers

"Hi." She says and moves aside to let me in. I walk in and she closes the door.

"So where's the Berry men?" I ask

"Working late."

"So why did I need to bring my bikini?" I ask

"You'll see." She walks in the dinning room and I follow. She goes to a glass door that's connected to it and walks outside. I follow her out and

"You have a hot tub?" I say as we walk out on to her patio. I look out into her backyard and say

"And a pool?" I say and she laughs softly

"Yes. We also have jacuzzi tub. Daddy has a thing for water. He's just always in it. So do you want to get in?" She says motioning to the hot tub and I nod and walk towards it.

"Do you need to go change?" she asks and I shake my head

"Nah. There's nobody around so I'll just change out here." I say and she nods

"I'll be right back." She says and then goes back into the house. I quickly change into my bathing suit and slowly get into the water and moan as the water relaxes my muscles. I slide down into the tub until the water up to my neck. God this feels so good. I close my eyes and relax, just enjoying the water and then I hear the door open. I open my eyes and see Rachel just as she's getting in.

"Damn..." I whisper when I see Rachel in her incredibly small black bikini.

"You are fucking hot. You seriously need to have a wardrobe change because those sweaters and skirts do nothing for you." I say as she sits next to me.

"I'm not sure how to respond to that so I will just say thank you for saying I'm attractive. You don't look so bad yourself."

"I know I'm hot. If you would have told me you had a hot tub earlier, I would have never left your house." I say and she giggles.

"So you wanted me to come over and get in a hot tub with you?" I ask

"No. I just...wanted to spend time with you." She says and I nod

"I am pretty good company." I say and she chuckles

"So what was that kiss about at lunch?" I ask and she gets quiet for a while

"Would you believe me if I said it was the full moon?"

"Yeah, I would. Doesn't mean I'm happy about it."

"You really want to be with me?" She asks

" I want to try us. Yeah." I stretch my legs out to the other side and enjoy the warmth. Rachel and I talk on and off for awhile and just sat in the water. Rachel gets up to get out but trips over my leg and literally falls in my lap.

"Sorry." She says as I wipe the water she splashed on me, from my face.

"It's cool." I say and quickly splash her back then she gasps

"Santana!" She says as she wipes her eyes and I laugh

"Now we're even." She glares at me and gets ready to splash me back but I grab her arms and pull them under the water.

"Let go!" She yells. I laugh and she struggles against my grip but it doesn't loosen. She shifts and straddles me while trying to pull her arms away.

"Four years off cheerios. You're not getting free."

"Let me go Santana."

"Promise you won't splash me." She moves closer to my face and says

"No."

"Then I'm not letting go." She rests her forehead on mine and stares into my eyes

"Let go." She says softly. I lick my lips and my tongue brushes her and she bites her lip.

I can't fucking take it. I close the little distance between us and push our lips together. The kiss gets sloppy and passionate within seconds and I let go of her arms and put my hands on her thighs. I slide my hands up to her ass as she breaks the kiss and and kisses down my jaw then to my neck. I squeeze her ass as she bites my neck and she moans. She unties the strings to my bikini top and pulls it off. My nipples harden from the cold air and I moan as she kneads my breasts and sucks my neck.

"Fuck." I moan. I untie her top and pull it off, throwing it somewhere in the water. Luckily her bottoms have ties too so I untie them and pull those off. I run my finger through her folds and over her clit. I look into her eyes and they're pure black

"Ohh." She moans as grabs the back of my neck, while I gently rub circles over her clit and bite and tug her lip. She moans softly and rocks her hips into my hand. Then she slides her hand down my bikini bottom and cups my pussy before slowly pushing a finger into me. I moan and bite her neck, then I slide a finger into her and she slowly rolls her hips. She arches her back and I suck her nipple into my mouth.

"Oh yes Santana." She moans and I start to move my finger in and out of her slowly. She moves her finger faster inside of me and I moan louder. She moans in my ear with every thrust of my finger and I press my palm against her clit. Even though she isn't touching my clit, I feel a pressure against it.

"Oh Santana. More. I need more." She says and I slide another finger inside of her and thrust my fingers faster.

"God. Harder baby." She moans and bites my neck hard as hell

"Fuck Rachel." I thrust harder and she basically starts riding my fingers. God that is hot. She thrusts her finger into me faster and I start to pant

"I'm gonna cum." I pant out as she thrust her finger into me harder

"Me too." I scissor my fingers and I feel her walls tightening around me and she digs her nails into my neck. I can actually feel her cumming and it makes me orgasm twice as hard. She screams my name and I moan loudly as we both cum. She pulls her finer out and wraps her arms around my neck and holds me tight, panting into my neck. I wrap my arms around her waist and hold her just as tight. As I feel her chest heave against mine, I feel a warmth in my chest and a closeness to her that I've never felt with anyone else.

"That was intense." She says after she catches her breath

"Yeah. I've never came that hard in my entire life." I say and she nods in agreement then starts to kiss the bite marks I know she left.

"Am I bleeding? You bit me like crazy hard." I say laughing softly.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. No, it's not bleeding. I don't know what came over me."

"Me. Well technically your fingers." I say and she laughs and keeps kissing my neck. She licks over the marks on my neck and I realize how sensitive it is. It's not painful, the exact opposite of that, actually pleasurable.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's cool. I kind of like it."

"You like it rough huh?" She says in a joking tone

"Maybe, but that was hot." I say with a shrug and she lifts up and kisses me softly and gently sucks my lip as my eyes flutter shut. I moan slightly and lick her lip, then she parts her lips and I slide my tongue in. God she tastes good. She sucks my tongue and I moan more and she slowly pulls back.

"You and Finn are over." I say when we break apart.

"Is that a question?" She asks

"No. You're done with that loser. You're mine now." I say and she raises an eyebrow

"Am I? I don't recall you asking me to be your girlfriend or even on a date for that matter."

"Well which one do you want first?"

" Girlfriend. We'll have plenty of time for dates." She says and I nod

"Okay but...I never actually apologized for all the shit I did to you in the past."

"Santana you're already forgiven."

"I'm still sorry though." I say and she gently kisses me.

"It's fine." She says. I take one of her hands and she interlaces our fingers

"Are you actually okay with being with me? If you really do need time then I'll give you that." I say and she shakes her head

"I think I'm fine with your decision." She says and I nod

"Rachel?"

"Yes?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"That's all I get? No romantic violinist? Or 12 dozen roses? Or a string quartet?" She says playfully and I roll my eyes.

"It's not a marriage proposal."

"Oh, when you do that I want something much bigger than that and a huge beautiful engagement ring that I can pass down to our daughter after I die."

"Jesus woman., you're not even my girlfriend yet and you're talking marriage and kids." I say playfully and she blushes.

"You're cute. Just tell me yes and then you can finish your rant about our future."

"Okay. Yes I'll be your girlfriend."

"Want to continue about our future now?" I ask and she shakes her head.

We get out of the hot tub and take a shower. Two separate ones, which I wasn't too happy about but whatever. We watched a movie and then I had to go because it was getting too late. We get up from the couch and she walks me to the door.

"So...Saturday. Any plans?" I ask and she shakes her head

"Well me and you are going out. Anywhere you want to go."

"Okay. I'll think about it and let you know where we're going." She says and I nod

"Good night."

"Good night. Make sure you let me know you got home safely." She says and I nod. She pulls me close and kisses me.

"I'm three seconds away from asking you to let me stay."

"As much as I would like that, my fathers are coming home and I'm sure your parents want you home." She says and I nod.

"Alright. See you tomorrow." I say and she kisses my cheek

"Be safe." She says and I kiss her

"This is going to be the longest goodbye in history if you don't eventually leave." She says

"Well since I don't actually want to... it will be." I say and she giggles

"Goodbye Santana." She says and gently pushes me out the door.

"Fine. Bye but let me have one more kiss." I say and she kisses me hard. That's the kind of kiss that makes me want to stay here even more. She pulls away from me and I actually leave this time. I to my car and she watches me all the way. As I pull off she waves at me and then goes back in the house. Tonight is definitely in the top five best things to happen to me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rachel's P.O.V**

Last night did not go as I expected but so much better. Having sex with Santana is normally something I would never do, but it felt right. Feeling her soft silky skin against mine and luscious lips, her hands, their firm but soft touch. I felt things I've never felt before, beyond a physical level. The uncontrollable lust and want for her was as obvious as day but the way I feel about her emotionally has become so much stronger. I am no longer confused, Finn and I are over. I am slightly confused as to why I bit Santana. When that happened, I wasn't in control. That was entirely my wolf and I have a gut feeling that, that may have not been the best thing to do.

This morning I couldn't help but wake up with a smile on my face. Last night was amazing and I wouldn't change it but because I am worried about the bite, I think I will talk to Solomon before I go to school. I'm not sure if I claimed Santana or if I can even claim her in human form. That bite was very deep and it did draw blood but I didn't tell Santana. I know that claiming the other so early in a relationship may cause problems so I am really hoping I just was so over come with pleasure, I needed to let it out. As I get ready to leave, I hear the doorbell. I forgot about Brittany.

"Come in!" I shout from the kitchen, I hear Brittany open the door and then enter the kitchen.

"Morning Rachie." She says and picks up an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter

"Good morning Brittany." I say and smile at her as I prepare a fruit salad for myself

"Would like something else to eat?" I ask and she shrugs

"No thanks. You seem happy this morning." I sit at the table and begin to eat my breakfast

"I'm always happy." I say as she sits across from me

"Yeah but your like, calm happy. Like you got some lady kisses happy." She wiggles her eyebrows and I giggle and shake my head

"San gave you lady kisses didn't she?"

"Maybe. This morning I have an errand to run so we have to leave soon." She nods and says

"What's the errand?"

"I have to go ask Solomon a question."

"The woods guy?"

"Yes." I say and she nods

I finish my breakfast and drive to the school. Brittany said she wanted to come with me so we both walk into the woods and shift.

**Santana's P.O.V**

Last night...fucking awesome. I was wishing she would let me go down on her or something before I left but we didn't and I'm okay with that. The thing about yesterday is that I feel this weird connection to her now. It's like...I always want to be near her, to her hear her voice, feel her touch, stare at her beauty. It's insane and when I think about her my heart speeds up and I get a goofy grin on my face. I know that sort of sounds like love but get real, it can't be love. It just can't be. Right?

This fucking bite on my neck still hurts and it's still there. Why the hell is it still here? It should have healed before I even left Rachel's house. That's one of the perks of being a werewolf, super fast healing, strength. I don't get how it's still here. Maybe I should ask that old dude about it? He said I could come back if I needed to. I'm definitely gonna have to go see the old dude. What if I'm turning human? Can that even fucking happen? Another question for the old dude.

Luckily I get to school a little earlier than usual so that gives me time to see him and be to school on time. I get out my car and start to walk when Quinn pulls up. I stand there and wait for her to park and get out the car. She gets out and walks over to me.

"Where are you going? Schools in the other direction." I turn from her and keep walking

"You know that dude in the woods I told you about?" I ask and she nods as she falls in step with me

"I'm going to see him." I say and she pokes my neck, write on the fucking bite mark

"Ow!" I say and slap her hand

"What the hell happened to you?" She asks and I roll my eyes

"Rachel bit me."

"Today?"

"Yesterday."

"And it hasn't healed?"

"That's what I want to ask the old man about." I say as we get to the football field

"That's weird."

"Really? I didn't notice that." I say with a roll of my eyes

"I want to come with you."

"I figured that when you started following me. Shift and let's go." I say and strip naked before I shift

"Hurry up." I say as I shift and wait for her.

She transforms into her gray wolf. I've always liked how her wolf looks. Her fur is silky and smooth but the fur around her paws become a lighter gray than the rest of her body. Her eyes are blue – ish gray and they turn either color depending on the sunlight, right now they're a mixture.

"_Stop checking me out and go."_ She says and swipes her tail at me.

I look ahead and start running. Quinn follows close behind me and pretty soon we're there at his cabin. I shift back into my human form but Quinn stays in wolf form. Something about her not wanting to be naked in front of a stranger. There seriously isn't any room for insecurity or modesty when your a werewolf. Most of us are comfortable being naked by now, but then again this is Quinn. I walk around to the front of the cabin and Quinn follows. When I look up the stairs to the door I see Rachel getting ready to knock.

"Rachel?" I say and she looks at me

"Santana? What are you doing here?" She says as I climb the few steps to her

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

"Just have a question for Solomon."

"Same." I say as I walk closer to her. She smiles at me and I can't stop myself from smiling back

"Hi." She says and I cup her cheek and gently kiss her. She puts her hand over mine and I pull back

"Hi." I say then she leans in for another kiss but before our lips touch we hear a growl

We both turn our heads to I see Quinn and another wolf, a few feet away from each other, growling. Both of them have their teeth bared and are staring each other down. It's not an attack position and I can feel they don't want to hurt each other. They want to...shit. The arousal is pouring off of them.

"Fuck." I say and Rachel looks at me and then bangs on Solomon's door. I quickly run down the steps and get in between the two wolves then look at Quinn but I don't turn my back on the other wolf. I have to keep them calm until Solomon comes out with that whistle.

"Quinn. Listen to me." I say and she growls and doesn't take her eyes off the other wolf. I glance over at the other wolf and I'm seriously wondering where the hell Rachel is! The other wolf is as big as Quinn and is white with orange eyes. The wolf growls and then Quinn growls again.

"Quinn!" I yell and she looks at me

"Calm the fuck down! You can't bite her alright. Listen to me and just back away." I say and she stares at me. I feel the shift in the air and now she's on the defensive. Ugh fuck!

"Quinn if you try to attack me I will kick your fucking ass. Stand down!" I say in my alpha voice and she stops bearing her teeth and then both of them howl out in pain. I hear the whistle too but it's not as intense. I turn around to see Rachel and Solomon standing there.

"It took you long enough." I say and walk towards them

"He couldn't find the whistle." Rachel says and I shake my head.

"You girls can go inside. I have everything under control." He says. I put my arm around Rachel and we walk into the cabin

"Nothing happened right?" Rachel asks

"Nope. Quinn did try to attack me but besides that, no."

"That was Quinn?"

"Yeah." I say and then Quinn and the other wolf both walk in the house with Solomon. He directs them to two separate rooms and then tells them to come back out once they've changed back to human form.

"Who is that white wolf?" I wonder out loud

"That was Brittany." She says and I feel my eyebrows raise in shock.

"Britt and Quinn are mates." I say and she nods

"Apparently."

I lean against the wall and Rachel comes leans against me. I wrap my arms around her neck and pull her closer. I hear a door open and look down the hallway and see Brittany coming out of her room, then a few minutes later Quinn comes out. I can tell Brittany is holding in her excitement as she and Quinn talk.

"I know Brittany is really happy about this." Rachel says

"Why?"

"She's had a crush on Quinn for a long time."

" I thought she did."

"You did? She felt so bad for liking Quinn when you two were together."

"If she would have said something I probably would dumped Q."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Q and I weren't in love or anything. Honestly it was like a friends with benefits thing more than a relationship." I say and she nods. The girls come in the living room and Solomon pulls them in the kitchen to talk to them alone. Rachel and I go sit on the couch and talk until they come out. Brittany and Quinn leave to for school and then Solomon sits in a chair opposite of us.

"Now that that's situated. What can I do for you ladies?" He says as he crosses his legs

"We both have a question." Rachel says and Solomon nods

"You can go first." She says to me

"Rachel bit me yesterday, it was nice but it's still there. Shouldn't it have healed by now?" I say and he says

"Let me see." I turn my head to the left to show him the bite.

"Okay. Does it hurt when you touch it?" He asks and I nod

"How about when Rachel touches it?"

"I don't know. Rachel touch it, but be gentle." Rachel sits up and gently runs her fingers over the mark. It doesn't hurt though. It feels good, really good. I grab her hand and put it back down.

"No it doesn't hurt."

"Pleasurable?" He asks and I nod

"Okay. The reason it didn't heal is because Rachel marked you."

"Marked me?" I ask confused

"Yes. It's a way of letting other wolves know you're off the market."

"Well how is that different from me claiming her?" Rachel asks

"Claiming is more of connection between you two as wolves and as people. A mark is just a warning to other wolves. A way to show that Santana is off limits."

"So why does it hurt when anyone else touches it but her?" I ask

"Because she is the one that marked you. She should be the only one to touch it."

"So do I get to mark her?"

"Yes. Marking doesn't affect you two or your relationship. Also that will fade in time." He says and we both nod

"Another question."

"Go ahead."

"Um...So Rachel and I sex."

"Santana!" Rachel says and blushes

"Don't be embarrassed. Everyone does it." I say and she nods but looks at her hands

"If you don't want me to -"

"No, it's fine. I was going to ask about that anyway."

"Okay. So we had sex and -"

"You want to know why it was probably the best sex you've had?" Solomon says and I nod

"When being intimate, you can feel your mates pleasure. Also your orgasms become more powerful because, in a sense your having two at once. You orgasm yourself but because of your connection you will feel your partners orgasm."

"So if I cum, she cums?" I ask and he nods with a smile

"Why are you being all creepy and smiling?" I say and he chuckles

"I just like that you two have come such a long way from when I first met you. You two...you two will do great things."

"What? You a psychic now?" I say and he laughs

"No, but in time you will see what I mean by that." He says. I look at Rachel and she's just as confused as I am. Crazy old dude.

"Rachel? Anymore questions?" She shakes her head and tells him that we should be getting to school so we leave and go to where our clothes are and go back to school.

What the fuck did he mean by we're going to do great things? Was that like a compliment? You know like one of those self esteem boosters or something? Or it might have meant nothing at all. Maybe that's it. I'm probably just over thinking things. Rachel didn't say anything about it. Yeah, I'm probably thinking too much.

School is as boring as usual though the in between class kisses with Rachel was pretty fun. She dumped that loser officially the second we got to school. B and Quinn have been inseparable all day. I'm guessing Quinn must have liked B back. I'm having a pretty awesome day until it's time to go. I don't want to leave her.

"Stop looking like that." Rachel says to me as I lean against her car door

"No. I don't want you to leave." I say and she softly chuckles

"Just come to my house Santana."

"But you said your dad is there. I don't want to meet him."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't do well with parents. I try to be nice and respectful but they still hate me."

"My dad won't hate you Santana." She says and I sigh heavily

"You don't know that."

"Just come over? Please?" She says with a cute pout and I just can't say no

"Fine." She squeals excitedly and kisses me. I move and let her get in her car and I walk to my own. I'm nervous as hell. I know her dads don't know we're dating but that doesn't calm my nerves. I get in my car and follow behind Rachel in my car. We get to her house and she parks in the driveway. I park in front of her house and she gets out and walks toward my car. I sit and watch until she gets to my door and I sigh as she opens it.

"Santana, I promise you have nothing to be afraid of." She says and I just look at her

"You like me right?" She asks

"Duh."

"Then you'll like my dad. We're very similar." She says and I sigh and get out.

"Fine." I say and she smiles and gives me a quick kiss

"Let's go." She says and starts to walk towards her house. I follow and she opens the door and walks in.

"Dad!" She says. I walk in and close the door behind me

"I'm in the study honey." He calls back and I take a deep breath to calm myself.

"Relax Santana. Come on." She says and starts to walk away from me. I slowly follow her and she leads me to a room but I don't go in. I just stand in the door frame. I see Rachel's dad sitting behind a wooden desk with glasses on, typing on a laptop.

"Hi dad." Rachel says as she walks toward him and he lifts his head and smiles at her.

"Hey sweetheart." He says while he takes his glasses off. He stands and meets her in the middle of the room and hugs her then he glances at me.

"Who is this?" He asks as he smiles at me. I give him a small smile and Rachel says

"This is my friend Santana." He walks to me and holds his hand out

"It's nice to met you Santana. I'm Hiram." He says with a smile and I shake his hand.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you too sir." Hiram is around Rachel's height, maybe an inch or two taller and is about her complexion but maybe a little darker.

"Call me Hiram." He says and I nod

"We were going to go up to my room for awhile." Rachel says

"And do homework?" He asks and she nods

"Okay. I'm going to make cookies, vegan of course. Santana, have you ever had any?" He asks me and I shake my head

"Well they are very delicious. I'll call you girls when they're done and you can try one." I nod and he smiles at me and walks out and to what I'm assuming, the kitchen. Rachel looks at me and smiles then she takes my hand and leads me to her room.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" She asks as I lay on her bed.

"Not as bad as I thought it would be."

"Told you." She says as she lies next to me.

"Now what?"

"We do homework."

"But I don't have any."

"Then help me with my homework." She says and I roll my eyes

"Can't we just make out?"

"Not until I finish my homework. Priorities Santana." She says and I shake my head

We did her homework and finished before Hiram called us for cookies. I was pretty hesitant to eat it though. I didn't even know they had vegan cookies. But turns out they were pretty fucking awesome and I felt kind of bad for almost eating the whole pan but Hiram said it was fine. He said he makes his own because the store bought ones are bland.

We all talked as we ate cookies and Hiram is really nice. He's funny too and not in the lame parent way, he was actually really funny. I think he really liked me though so that's a big plus. My mom texts me and I have to leave but I still don't want to. Hiram played me in Gears of War 3 and he was fucking awesome. I wish my dad was as cool as him. I eventually do leave though and go home but when I get there only mom is there. I walk towards her, at her spot by the kitchen sink and say.

"Where are dad and Marco?"

"Marco had basketball practice. Your father went to pick him up."

"It's like 8. Shouldn't have practice been over?" I ask

"He went to his friends house after." She says and I nod

"Where have you been?"

"At Rachels." I say

"You've been spending a lot of time with this girl. Are you dating?" She asks and looks at me so I nod

"Well that's nice. It explains why you've been having a different scent lately. So how long have you been dating this girl?"

"A day." I say and she looks at me curiously

"What?"

"Then why have you been smelling like her for over a month?" She asks and I roll my eyes

"I've been at her house Mami. Of course I'd smell like her."

"Is she your mate?" She asks as she puts some garlic bread in the oven

"Um..."

"Santana Marie. Don't you lie to me." She says and I sigh.

"Fine, yeah but it's not a big deal so don't -"

"Santana! I'm so happy for you! Why wouldn't you tell me that?!" She says as she squeezes me in this death hug

"Get off me mom! It's not a big deal!" I say and she pulls back and looks at me

"Not a big deal? Not a big deal?! This is a huge deal! My baby has found her soul mate. I have to meet my future daughter in law!" She says excitedly and I roll my eyes.

"If I say you can meet her will you calm down?" I say and she nods

"Fine. I'll ask her."

"Good, now help me with dinner." She says and then gasps

"What?"

"She marked you!" She says excitedly again. Ugh fuck me.

**Rachel's P.O.V**

After Santana leaves, dad and I go in the kitchen and start on dinner. He keeps going on and on about how he liked Santana. I'm glad he does but it throws me off a little when he starts to compare her to Finn.

"I like her much better than Finn. No offense honey but he was an imbecile." He says as he strains the pasta noodles

"Why are you comparing them?" I ask

"Well you're dating aren't you?" He asks and I look at him in shock

"How did you -"

"The way you two looked at each other. It's obvious you like each other. Also I noticed the hand holding under the table." He says and I blush then he laughs lightly

"Is it safe to assume she's your mate?" He asks and I nod

"Well congratulations Rachel. I like her and I wouldn't mind having her be apart of the family." He says and I don't respond and then he gets a serious look on his face.

"Rachel...do you know what pack she's from?" He asks and I furrow my eyebrows

"Not specifically but I assume one of the other packs on the west side." He turns completely towards me and rubs his chin.

"Rachel, there's something I need to tell you."

"Why do I feel like this is bad?" I say and he sighs softly

"I know you don't know every wolf in every pack yet but I do. Santana...She isn't in any of them."

What? Santana has to be in one of them.

"She has to. I know she's a wolf."

"I'm not saying she isn't. I'm saying she isn't in our packs sweetheart." He says and I shake my head

"She has to be dad." I say and he shakes his head

"We can't mate with people from the East side pack." I say and he nods

"It's against the rules but it's never happened anyway...until now."

I don't believe this. She can't be from the east side, she can't. He can't know what he's talking about. Santana and I haven't talked about our packs or anything like that but wouldn't we...no. We wouldn't know if we were on different sides because people don't think like that when they meet their mate. You assume they are from your side

"Rachel?" I hear my father call and I look at him.

"Maybe I'm wrong, but I would talk to her about it if I were you."

"But...what if you're right?" I ask softly and look down. He wraps his arms around my shoulders and rubs my arm

"Then...We don't tell your father for one. You know how anal he is about rules and we just can't let him know, especially with him being on the council. You two keep that information to yourselves until you graduate and go to New York. This can work but you have to make sure that no one finds out." He says

"You're not mad?" I ask

"How can I be mad that my daughter is in love? This feud has gone on long enough and is completely pointless now. I love you and I want you to be happy. It doesn't matter who with." He says and I hug him.

"Thank you." I say

"Of course. Now, let's finish cooking." He says and I nod

I really hope he's wrong.

**A/N: Hope you liked. Review and let me know.**


End file.
